


Leaf Pile

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [23]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're so adorable jumping in that pile of leaves come here and let me cuddle you to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf Pile

_**Cute little fluffy thing (that’s very short, I’m sorry) for number 21.  I’m going to be honest, to get my bearings, I’m going back and rereading TaN and editing it a little more.  This is a short little thing that I was going to do more with and I might later, but I’m working on something a little bit bigger atm I’m sorry!  I hope you enjoy anyway!** _

Mark sighed as he plopped down in the middle of the living room floor.  He had been cleaning the house for a few hours now and it looked and smelled absolutely amazing.  He pulled his shirt up to wipe his face because while it was getting cooler outside, the inside of his home was quite warm. 

Speaking of the outdoors, where had his husband disappeared to? 

Mark glanced out of the patio doors to see that the backyard had been raked of leaves and cleaned to his standards, but there was no husband sitting on top the picnic table to complete the picture. 

That was weird.  If he was outside, he was normally perched cross-legged on top of the table and playing with his phone.  

Pushing himself up off of the floor, he padded over to the doors, sliding them open and poking his head outside.  Upon closer inspection, the leaves had been sorted into bags to be recycled later and the patio had been scrubbed clean in the anticipation of entertaining guests this fall, but still no Jack. 

He slid the door shut again to walk to the front of the house.  He peered through the living room window to finally spot him jumping into a large pile of leaves.  

It was a massive pile and Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the way Jack ran and rolled into the pile, a smile tilting his lips. 

As he was arranging the pile again, Mark snuck up behind him and tackled him into the pile.  There was a moment of flailing, shouting, and Irish accented cursing, but everything was entwined with laughter and happiness. 

“Mark! You scared the shit out of me!”

“That was the plan!” 

Jack nudged him playfully before he grabbed the sides of Mark’s face and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

Mark sucked in a small breath in surprise and Jack chuckled against the lips that were placed so sweetly on his own. 

Jack pulled Mark ever closer and deepened the kiss.  He slid his hands down from Mark’s cheeks, around his neck, and up to tangle into his hair.  

His heart jumped in his chest when Mark’s hands slid around to claw at the back of his hoodie. He pushed his body tighter against Marks and his breath caught in his throat when Mark rolled him over onto his back, rolling on top of him and pressing him down into the leaves.  

Mark was just moving away to nibble at Jack’s jaw when a car went zooming past their house with the passenger leaning out the window and whistling at them. 

Mark pulled away to laugh but Jack pouted in disappointment.  He tugged at Mark’s shirt, “Come baaaaaaack.” He whined.  

Mark just grinned and kissed his cheek.  “Come on, babe.  Get the leaves cleaned up and we can go inside.  All the making out your heart desires.” 

“Promise?” 

Mark surprised Jack by snatching Jack’s face up to meet his, kissing him roughly for a second before pulling back and whispering “I promise”


End file.
